Unexpected
by The Disillusioned
Summary: Her eyes were clenched tightly suppressing unreleased tears. Was this what she wanted? Or should she just transfer out? Continuing it into a Three-Shot now. KennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

So as promised I updated the very badly written Zaraki One-shot. It's better than before in my opinion. I changed the point of view as well. I think it makes it better like that. Hopefully you guys all like it as well. I don't own Bleach that is all Tite Kubo. I'm just a fan writing my own little story.

Reviews?

* * *

_**Is it broken?**_

_**Can we work it out?**_

_**I can see it in your eyes,**_

_**Your ready to break.**_

_**Don't look away.**_

_** -"Broken" Secondhand Serendae.**_

* * *

Nari stared out the wide window, taking in the peaceful scenery of the squad. Yes for once Division eleven was the calm. Mainly because instead of fighting like every would rather be doing, it was an assigned paperwork day. They had not done paperwork in nearly a month and it was stacking up. Glancing around the room her bright blue eyes took in everyone's faces especially that of her captain. He'd made it more than clear how angry he was to have a 'useless' woman in his squad. As did every other member of the squad. Minus Yachiru of course who was just happy to have a girl around. Despite how much he kept her down, she'd always really liked her Captain. More than a subordinate should. The day she heard she was finally leaving the control of Fox Face Gin she nearly squealed. When she found out who her new captain was, she did squeal. He was the whole reason she'd joined the academy. Nari had been a little kid when Ikkaku and Zaraki fought but she watched it wide eyed. She was amazed with the amount of strength the two had and vowed to be there beside them one day. But now that she was here it didn't seem like such a good idea.

_Nari's short white hair was scattered in her face, as she looked up at the man who'd knocked her to the ground. Ikkaku Madarame his black eyes brewing with anger._

_"Che. I'll never understand how the hell your fourth seat."_

_His voice seemed to drip like venom, poisoning her to the bone, well more like the heart. Yumichika gave her a half hearted smile before following after him. Still sitting in the grass she crossed my legs. With shaking hands she gripped her ripped up and bloody face. His words echoed through her mind, causing her to wonder, is this really what she wanted? A light breeze blew, the sound of ruffling tree's was always calming. The sound of a loud grunt however wasn't. Jumping to her feet, Nari stumbled into a bow._

_"Captain. Please excuse my rude behavior I was unaware of your presence."_

_"Have you won yet? Even once? Get stronger or I'm transferring you out. I have no room for weak links."_

_Nari muttered a response but kept her head down, she couldn't look up knowing he was there. She couldn't even stand up when she heard his footsteps fading away. Her eyes were clenched tightly suppressing unreleased tears. Was this what she wanted? Or should she just transfer out?_

A sharp pain shot through her chest at the mere memory. She could feel her heart breaking in two. Looking up she noticed she was the only one who'd even made progress with her paperwork. As usual Zaraki had the most left, it didn't look like he was even working on it now. After Nari signed the last document she stood to her feet, slowly wandering towards her captains desk. As weak as she was she was a tall girl, about an inch or so taller than Ikkaku. But her mannerisms were so kind and innocent that it wasn't a fact no one would believe it

"Captain, may I be excused to deliver my papers?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard her. He didn't even look up as he waved her away. Nari sighed taking the large stack of papers in hand and exiting the barracks. It was a warm day outside, the sun heated her cool skin in a way that sent a shiver racing down her spine. Taking in a deep breath she tried to let the memories of her first few days in the squad wash away. But all that washed away were a few rouge tears down her cheeks.

Sitting at his desk Zaraki looked out the window watching with only other female member. He was actually surprised when he heard that she'd been excited to join. Even more so when he realized how attractive she was. Her body was filled out where it needed to be, and toned in others. She had bright white hair that framed her porcelain face. The bright blue of her eyes contrasted how pale she was everywhere else. In his mind it was a shame that she was weak. If she were stronger she'd basically be perfect. Zaraki felt his face fall into an even deeper frown when he saw the tears on her cheeks before she left the division. Now that was unusual.

* * *

By the time she arrived back at the barracks night had already fallen. Small taps were made as her feet made contact with the flooring, but in the dark of night it seemed to echo around her. Pushing the doors to the office open Nari stopped instantly. There still sitting at his desk was none other than Zaraki Kenpachi. She'd expected him of all people to have gone home already. Or at least be out drinking with the rest of the squad. She hadn't realized she was staring since he was staring back. The hard scowl he held earlier still present on his face. Nari felt herself shake lightly as he stood from his seat noisily. The pounding of his feet against the wood made her realize he was indeed coming her way. Craning her head up she was still amazed by how much taller he was than her. It was unusual.

"I-I'm sorry for being out s-so long Capt-" She stopped when his voice roared roughly above her own

"You were crying when you left. Why?"

The shaking of her body only got worse after that. She knew the rule of Division Eleven. No crying. It is a sign of weakness, and weakness is not allowed. Her heart was sinking down to her stomach just begging to be drowned in the acid. Nari knew she wasn't getting out of this one so instead of answering she looked down. Letting her white hair create a sort of curtain between her and her Captain. A grunt was heard before she felt a rough hand push her face up to look at the man in front of her. She was well aware of the heat that was flooding her cheeks but decided to try and play it off to her advantage. Just as she opened her mouth to defend herself, a pair of lips roughly crashed against her own. Catching the girl completely off guard. Her eyes widened instantly, amazed that this wasn't a dream. Before she had time to react Zaraki pulled away walking back to his desk and plopping down in his forgotten chair.

"Go to sleep. You have training first thing in the morning."

Standing there still a bit amazed Nari nodded before bowing and stumbling out of the room. Staggering down the hall she placed a hand on her head, shaking it gently. Well that was unexpected to say the least.

* * *

There it is all nice and updated for Kenny. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I am taking a wonderful reviewers idea and continuing the story. As for now I'm thinking of keeping it simply a three-shot. But who knows I might fall madly in love with the idea of keeping this little Kenpachi drama. Anyways to all of you who read this please review so I know if I'm doing alright or not. As stated in the previous chapter I simply own Nari, nothing else is mine. Ta-ta!

Remember to review!

* * *

_I can't race the others anymore._

_No. I must learn to race myself._

_I'm going away. I'm going my way._

_ Finally it's my time to be lonely, _

_And lost, unloved and I can't wait_

_** -"Going away" Meg & Dia**_

* * *

Nari's sapphire blue eyes blinked open, regretting the action only seconds later. Now that her eyes were open she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Sitting up she stood from her cot before walking to the window, it was still night out though the moon was fairly low. Her night robe was feeling extremely thin as a cool gust of wind rushed in, making her skin break out in little chilled bumps. It had only been a few hours earlier that her captain had pressed her lips to her, leaving her embarrassed and giddy. It's what she'd always wanted, to be swept up in his strong arms. Her lean body pressed against his firm muscled chest. Just the mere thoughts were making her stomach do flips and causing her toes to curl. As much as she'd have loved to sit there and think about her Captain all day and night she knew it was wrong. A subordinate should never harbor such feelings for their superior and vice versa. Stripping herself of her sleeping robe she dressed in her Shinigami robes quickly and efficiently. She didn't have a special outfit like some of the others; no hers was the traditional style.

After brushing her teeth and pulling her snowy hair into a ponytail she leapt out her window, her Zanpakutou at her hip. If she left now she would get to training on time, for once in her life. Stepping onto the grounds she was amazed that the only person who was there was Yumichika. He wasn't training though, instead he was staring out at the open field, a blank expression covering his normally relaxed face. It wasn't often she was able to speak with the narcissistic male, but when she did he was actually quite kind to her. For whatever reason he was only decent to her when no one else was around, other wise he didn't even look in her direction. Rubbing her arm she stood only a few feet behind him her bright blue eyes downcast to the ground beneath her feet. She was a couple inches taller than the male in front of her, but that wasn't exactly that surprising, she was taller than most of the men she met.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before turning to face her. His violet eyes seemed to be smiling at her on their own, though she knew it was only the way the moons light was hitting them.

"What are you doing up so early Nari?"

Shuffling her feet nervously beneath her she averted her eyes from his gaze. He always made her feel so nervous with his charming face and gorgeous smile. Even worse so is that he knew it.

"I couldn't sleep."

Sighing he put a hand on her shoulder before leading her away from their current location. They ended up at the edge of the cliff that most of the training. The look on his face told her he was fighting with something, and whatever that something was he kept rolling it around in his head, over and over again. Raising a hand to his face he turned to her, an almost apologetic smile now gracing his perfect face.

"I think it would be best if you transferred out. You're a beautiful person, just much to delicate for eleventh division. Go to Captain Kyoruaku, he's looking for a new fourth seat and seems to like you. I'll tell Captain that I sent you to do something."

For whatever reason, Nari didn't question his judgment instead she sped off towards the Eighth division. Somewhere deep inside her she knew he was right. She was never right for the Eleventh division, she just wanted to be because that's where Zaraki was. Captain Kyoruaku's division always seemed to be at peace while Zaraki's always was at war. She was peaceful, and truth be told hated fighting unless it was necessary. How she ever convinced anyone that she was a blood thirsty savage she'd never know. However she hated him for it, she hated that she would never belong there. Hated that no matter how hard she tried she'd never live up to any of the squads standards. Zaraki had kissed her last night, that was certain, but she was positive she'd smelled Saki on his breath. He probably doesn't even remember her returning to the squad. It wasn't long until she found herself standing outside of Division Eight's barracks. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up, she knew Ikkaku would forever bring her farther down for leaving, saying that she wasn't strong enough to raise up the ranks in the eleventh. And it would be true but at this point she didn't really care.

Nari stood outside of the office her stomach doing more than one kind of flip. What was she going to do? What if he decided he didn't want her either. Oh god then she'd feel so stupid every time she saw. Like that little lost puppy that tried to enter someone's home that didn't want it.

"Would you like to tell me why you're blocking my way into my office, Nari?"

A humored voice sounded from behind her, catching the already nervous girl off guard. Turning around she was face to face with the one and only Kyoruaku. He led her into the office where he flopped down on a large pillow on the ground. It made her feel relaxed just being in such a 'go with the flow' kind of environment. Ever since she'd been in the Eleventh Division she's know nothing but frantic, constantly stressed out, kind of environment. This was such a nice change compared to that. Nari could feel her heart slowly cracking with the words she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how much she love Zaraki, and how she'd stayed in the division simply to become closer to him. But in truth all her efforts seemed to do was piss him off and have him shove her away. Well except for last night of course, but that was just a mistake. From this day foreword Kenpachi Zaraki was not going to have her heart. Taking a deep shaky breath she decided now was as good a time as any.

"I wanted to talk to you about a transfer." A large brown brow lifted in confusion at the girls words, to late to turn back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here it is the next installment of Unexpected. I'm happy to the two of you that reviewed. I'm not sure if I'll continue it after this since I had originally meant to leave it at a three-shot. But you will see why I'm questioning it once you get to the end. You guys might be angry with me as well. Oh well, we'll see I suppose. This chapter is dedicated to Hinoi because without her I probably wouldn't have continued it. And also to The Wicked That Mourns Just, I'm really glad you like the story thus far. I don't own Bleach that is all Tite Kubo.

Remember to review :]

* * *

_"There's something about giving up, that sounds so bitter sweet._  
_Think I'll throw in the towel right now, but fold it nice and neat._  
_I'll lay low on the ground and I'll be on my feet_  
_when I can breathe, when I'm good and ready."_

_"Agree to Disagree" - Meg and Dia_

* * *

"What was that?"

Nari knew he'd heard her right, he was testing her. Making sure she could actually admit that she wanted out of the Eleventh division. Everyone knew how reluctant the Captains were to put her in the squad in the first place. However it was her determination that had convinced them. Captain Kyoruaku had been one of the Captains to support her from the start. He knew how much being in the squad meant to her.

"I want to transfer into your squad Captain."

The words wavered from her lips but they were out. She had admitted that she didn't belong in the squad anymore. Taking a deep breath she watched as he analyzed her every movement. From the way she was biting her lip, to how she continued to transfer her weight from one foot to the other. Slowly he motioned for her to sit on one of the other strategically placed pillows. Folding her legs neatly beneath her she sat her eyes staring at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Nari was certain he would question it again, test her once more. Who would fight so hard to be placed into a squad to just get transferred out? He pulled the front of his hat down to cover his eyes before sighing softly.

"Alright. I would suggest you get your belongings out before I send the notification.

Her head snapped up, ivory hair bobbing around her face delicately. It was that easy? He was going to let her join that simply. No big meeting, no weeks of deliberation? A bright smile cracked across her face before she jumped back to her feet. Nari bowed lowly, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you so much Captian!"

Her voice came out a little high pitch and squeaky but she didn't care. All he did was laugh and wave her on. Trying to contain her excitement she walked out the door in a very calm fashion. The large smile never leaving her porcelain face. Nari couldn't believe it was so simple, sure the entire Eleventh Division would hate her after this, but she didn't care. She'd be happier here, she was determined of that. Making her way into the savage division she quickly crept past all the peering eyes. The lower seated men never said anything to her, mainly because she was a seated officer and they weren't. However she knew what they wanted to say. They wanted her out just as much as the rest of them did.

Once in her room she quietly closed the door and began packing her belongings. She didn't have a lot, but what she did have was important to her. She would never leave them behind. Once everything was packed she began to fold her futon. Nari's room had always been neat it was once of her little ticks. She was a neat freak in everything she did. Pulling her bag over her shoulder she glanced back once last time before placing a small note on top of the folded futon. It would be to difficult to walk back through the squad. Once they saw her bag they'd all know what was going on. Sure she wouldn't be able to avoid them forever but for now she was going to do her best.

Jumping back out her window she took off towards the eighth division. She wondered if Captain Kyoruaku had already sent out the notification or not. That was answered when she walked through the office and saw him handing a paper to a lower officer. He smiled softly at her from below his hat before leaning back in his chair.

"Welcome to eighth division, I'll find someone to show you around."

Kenpachi sat at his desk, his head hanging lazily in his hand. It was a boring day, there wasn't practice today. Even if there was none of the weaklings in his squad put up a good fight anymore. Yachiru was off with Ikakku as well, so he had nothing to do. It was at that moment that a small knock sounded on the door.

"What?"

He asked lazily, watching as a terrified Shinigami scurried into the room. How pathetic. All they were doing was delivering a notice and they acted like they were going to shit their pants. Snatching the paper from the unseated officer he waved him off. Why the hell was he getting a notice this late in the day? Certainly there couldn't be another meeting already. Roughly he unfolded the paper, ripping it in certain places. The words scrawled on the paper made the blood in his veins boil. A transfer? She was going to transfer out. There was no way he was going to sign this paper. Ripping it in half he jumped from his chair and stalked out of his office. All the unseated officers scurried out of his way as he entered the barracks. Flinging the door to her room open his eye immediately widened. It was empty. Everything was already gone. Walking in he could still tell the distinct difference in the smell.

Her room didn't smell like sweat and grim like the rest of the squad. It smelled like soap and powder. It'd always been like that. Kenpachi noticed that the futon was neatly folded in the center of the room a small piece of paper folded on top of it. Slowly he opened this one, a little more gently than the last. It was her hand writing. He'd recognize it anywhere; she'd done his paperwork countless times.

"Captain Zaraki, we are both aware that I don't belong in the eleventh division. It has just taken me a bit longer to realize it than the rest of Soul Society. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would sign the transfer paper. I believe this is what's best for me at this time. –Nari"

Crumpling the piece of paper out he went back into his office pulling the ripped paper out of the trash he regrettably signed it. Folding the pieces back up he put them in the envelope. Kenpachi knew she couldn't survive in this squad. When she'd first entered she'd had so much life, so much energy. But as they years had gone by her fire had dimmed. She'd become a shell of who she used to be. This squad was killing her. Eleventh division was meant for those who had no regrets about taking a life, for those who wanted nothing more than to live for the thrill of a fight. But every time they sent her on a mission she'd come back upset. If he didn't know better he'd say she needed to be part of the fourth squad.

"Oi!"

It wasn't long till a shinigami scurried into the room. He handed him the envelope without further discussion. He would figure out where it needed to go. If not than it wouldn't get there. Either way it didn't matter to Kenpachi.


End file.
